


oviposition

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Breeding, Egg Laying, Fake Science, Lance likes it all pfff, Lotor is soft monster, M/M, Monsterfucking, Oviposition, Voyeurism, Web Sex, What am I doing, have you ever read the manga Bouzu to Kumo?, made up anatomy, researcher!Adam, spider!Lotor, that's kind of the spider creature Lotor looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 02:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 8: oviposition | creampie





	oviposition

**Author's Note:**

> today we have some spider-monster!Lotor and Lance! 👀🕷️  
I can't believe that I went kind of soft with this?? But I love this kind of spider creature design found in [this manga right here](https://pm1.narvii.com/5981/ac7dad682dd2df357a65a7c0be21f939d0a14ea3_hq.jpg) so I wanted to make Lotor a pretty spider boy 🙏 SORRY!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💜 I honestly can't believe I've lasted 8 days pfff but I think this is one of my favorites! 
> 
> (p.s. I made a bunch of stuff up about anatomy and spiders so just go with it 😂😂😂)

“Thank you all for coming,” Adam says, standing in front of a large set of metal doors. His coworker stands beside him, watching the excited crowd. Adam gestures to the man. “This is Dr. Shirogane, who has been studying endangered arachnids for over six years and is our expert on Galteans.” Shirogane nods in greeting and Adam continues. “What you are about to witness is the first of its kind and I have to remind you of a few rules. The first is that absolutely no photography of any kind will be tolerated. The second is that you remain quiet and still throughout the duration of the process. It is essential for the safety of everyone involved. Our Galtean arachnid is one of the last of his kind and our goal is to study his habits and try to repopulate the species.”

Stepping forward with a small box Adam’s coworker opens it and begins handing out small earpieces. “These are designed especially for viewings like this. You’ll be able to hear the narration of the process.”

Once everyone is equipped and ready Adam lowers the lights in the hallway and opens the door. The room they enter is dark but tiny lights set into the floor illuminate a pathway to three rows of chairs set up in front of a massive viewing window. On the other side of the glass is an enclosure, although it’s too dark to see anything inside of it.

Adam watches his fellow researchers and scientists fill the rows of seats, each one silent but visibly excited. Their dark lab coats allow them to blend into the darkness seamlessly.

Testing the microphone embedded into his mouthpiece Adam follows Shirogane to the chairs at the front of the room. _ “The breeding partner is a young man, age twenty-two. Lance was an intern at the facility up until four months ago. He was a fairly good intern overall but when he was assigned the task of helping Dr. Shirogane collect samples from the wounded Galtean arachnid dubbed ‘Lotor,’ Lance became invaluable.” _ Twelve pairs of eyes are fixed on him as he recaps the story. _ “Lotor had no interest in anyone or anything, and his health was on the decline. But for some reason he took a liking to Lance and began to respond to treatments. A month in we found out by accident that Lotor had imprinted on Lance and he became territorial. Surprisingly, Lance had become attached as well. Another month passed before Lotor began expressing sexual interest in Lance, and with Lance’s permission we began to study the two of them to learn more about the Galtean species.”  
_

Adam activates the blacklight and someone gasps softly. There’s movement inside the enclosure, slow but steady in rhythm. A young man is on his knees in front of the window, hands bound together and stuck to the glass in front of him by thin strands of silver webbing. His chest is bent forward and his head is tilted down to stare at the floor, the creature’s dark lower body pressed snug against him, legs framing Lance’s.

Long white hair glows in the artificial blacklight, trailing over skin and pointed ears like spilled moonlight. The spider creature looks up at them from over the boy’s shoulder. It has a set of inhumanly large eyes the color of molten gold and dark markings beneath them, like swipes of a paintbrush. Two more pairs of eyes are stacked above the large ones, tapering to smaller sizes and highlighted by small circular markings that look like dark jewels.

A pointed chin rests on Lance’s shoulder and he shifts in a small motion, the creature’s attention leaving the researchers and scientists to fix on the boy beneath him.

Protruding from the creature’s sides are three sets of arms that are dark at the hands and forearms, bands of black thinning and giving way to violet skin. Each set of its arms are wrapped around Lance in some way, caging him in and keeping him close. One set curls over his thighs and sharp tipped fingers press against the soft skin along the inside of them, keeping Lance’s legs spread. Another hand is wrapped around his dick and stroking it slowly, a second teasing his balls and rubbing the smooth strip of skin between them and Lance’s entrance. The third pair of hands roam the young man’s chest, pinching his nipple and dragging sharp black nails below his navel.

Through the earpiece Adam’s voice is soft. _ “This is not their first time being intimate, although it is the first time we will see Lotor’s ovipositor. At this angle it might be difficult to make out when extended, but it is vibrant purple in color and both longer and larger than his sexual organ." _

Lance lets out a soft moan and the arms around him tighten, Lotor pulling him in close so his chest presses against the young man’s back. He makes a soft trilling sound and Lance tugs at the webbing around his wrists, Lotor dipping his head and nosing along sweat-damp skin.

_ “He’s about to release a fluid specific to his species,” _ Adam murmurs into the microphone, eyes fixed on the two of them. The audience watches without blinking as Lotor bites into Lance’s neck and his hips push harshly against Lance’s backside, stilling once they’re as close as they can be. _ “The fluid is thin and sticky, silver in color and made up of enzymes that will soak into Lance’s body and do a few important things. Firstly it will numb him, which shows that this species isn’t as savage as some. And secondly, although we haven’t discovered how exactly, it will make his insides pliable and able to stretch to accommodate what comes after.”  
_

Fingers flex against the glass and Lance shivers as he spills over the hand wrapped around him, staining dark fingers and the window. Lotor releases the young man’s neck and Lance turns his head toward the creature. In a human gesture Lotor leans in and kisses his mate, Lance’s body relaxing visibly.

_ “The first time this happened we were too hasty, too excited. We entered the enclosure at this point to collect samples and it upset the creature, who then wouldn’t follow through with the breeding.”  
_

The audience watches as Lance slowly slumps forward further, his legs growing numb. Four hands slide over his chest and stomach, one trailing up his arm to slice through the webbing around Lance’s wrists. Holding his mate steady Lotor pulls him back against his chest, golden eyes peering over a shoulder to watch the humans watching him.

_ “Although the species is known to be reclusive, Lotor seems to like showing off his mate now that he’s marked. Which means we might see the ovipositor after all.”  
_

The hands at Lance’s thighs spread him wide, Lotor’s lower body shifting back and away. Silver fluid drips from Lance’s stretched hole and forms a puddle like spilled mercury on the floor, Lance trying to turn away from the eyes watching him, cheeks flushed brightly. The audience watches as a hand dips between Lance’s thighs and three fingers press inside him, the young man arching his back, breath warm against Lotor’s neck.

Something appears between Lance’s legs, sliding across his skin and rubbing slowly. The neon purple organ has a tapered tip and drips the same silver fluid that’s stuffed deep inside Lance’s hole. Adam leans forward, eager to take notes and witness the phenomena happening before them.

_ “He’s never gone this far before,” _ he tells the others, nodding to Shirogane to pull up a screen on the glass to show a camera angle from inside. “_We have theorize that the tapered end of the ovipositor will spread open once it’s securely inside the egg host.”   
_

Clawed fingers pinch Lance’s nipples and he moans, a sound almost like deep purring echoing from within Lotor’s chest. He shifts them slightly and the ovipositor disappears, Lotor using his arms to move Lance onto his hands and knees. Webbing spills from the base of his palm and he secures Lance’s hands to the floor, then wraps the silky strands over his calves to adhere his legs as well. Reaching up Lotor glides a fingertip down the side of Lance’s face, his hair spilled out across the floor and glowing in the artificial light.

Moving back behind Lance once more Lotor prods the tip of his ovipositor against the loosened hole, testing the give. His hands settle on Lance’s hips and sides, one resting against the middle of his back. Reaching up Lotor grips the back of Lance’s neck and squeezes, Lance’s dick hard and throbbing between slick thighs.

Shirogane’s voice comes through the earpiece next. _ “He’s moving into position. This is a mating hold and is common among spider species.”  
_

With a sharp jab of his hips Lotor pushes into Lance’s body roughly, shoving the thick girth of his ovipositor into the human male. Lance’s mouth drops open and he lets out a garbled shout of surprise, arms shaking as he’s filled fast and deep. Not all of the foreign ovipositor will fit inside Lance and Lotor stills quickly, fingers petting Lance’s chest and stomach as he clicks softly, guiding Lance’s chest down to press against the floor.

Enough of the ovipositor is visible between their bodies that Adam hopes they’ll be able to see the eggs descending. Without looking away he scribbles notes onto his clipboard, watching Lotor’s multiple hands move to hold Lance’s hips and cradle his flat stomach.

Lance moves only with the rise and fall of his chest, ass lifted in the air. A set of hands spreads his cheeks wider and the young man turns his face away to bury it in his arms.

A collective gasp goes through the crowd when the first egg leaves Lotor’s body and travels down the ovipositor. With the blacklight and the strange color of the ovipositor, it’s easy to see the white sphere that pushes past Lance’s rim to settle deep into his body. Lance moans softly and his dick twitches between his legs, seed splattering onto the floor beneath him as he comes.

Lotor reaches to stroke him through it, smearing the fluid across Lance’s stomach. Another egg travels down the ovipositor and into the young man, Lotor’s body tense and his sharp fingers gentle across human skin. They count twelve eggs in total before Lotor retracts the ovipositor back into his body.

Lance’s stomach has a defined bump when Lotor cuts the webbing and guides him up, four hands resting over the curve. Adam’s leg bounces impatiently. He wants to test the levels of everything in Lance’s body and remove an egg to run tests on that, too. But Lotor is spinning a web over Lance’s middle, hiding delicate human skin from view. The spider creature turns a limp Lance so that his back is to the crowd, gathering Lance to his chest and backing away from the viewing window.

The audience can barely see the massive web in the far corner, the silky looking strands as hard as steel.

Pressing a button on the wall beside him Adam and Shirogane stand from their chairs as a metal panel slides down to block the view into the enclosure. Adam removes his mouthpiece and addresses the crowd. “Thank you for coming and for your donations toward further research. If you will follow Dr. Shirogane to the briefing room, we have files available to read and refreshments.” 

As the audience is led away Adam smiles to himself, walking toward an unmarked door that leads into the lab connected to the enclosure. Before he does anything else Adam needs to make contact with Lance to make sure everything is okay.

It’s very unlikely that he or Shirogane will be leaving the facility any time soon, not with all the tests they need to run. They need to determine a gestation period, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
